castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Molly C. Quinn
Molly C. Quinn is an American actress, seen in film, theatre and television, who plays Alexis Castle in ABC's Castle. Her full name is Molly Caitlyn Quinn. But on Castle, she is credited just as Molly Quinn until season 6 then she is credited as Molly C. Quinn onward. Her Early Life Molly was born in Texarkana, Texas. When she was younger she took acting lessons from then director and producer Martin Beck after she was in a play called The Nutcracker at the age of six. When she was in sixth grade she tried out at The Young Actors Studio, she performed for programs' director Linda Seto. After six months of acting training, she signed a contract with Osbrink Talent Agency. Subsequently, she signed with Ellen Meyer Management. She is of Irish descent. Her trademarks are her red hair and porcelain white skin. Her favorite shows include I Love Lucy, The Office, The Big Bang Theory, and'' Law & Order: Special Victims Unit''. She is a huge fan of Star Trek. She does volunteer work with FindingHope, an organization devoted to stopping Child Trafficking. She has two nieces. Her Movies * (2013) - Melissa Fitzgerald * (2013) - voice of Kara/Supergirl *'' '' (2013) - Gretel *'' '' (2010) - Jen *'' '' – Belinda Cratchit/Belle's Daughter (voice), 2009 *'' '' – Paula, 2009 *''The Sacrifice'' (short) – Esmee Johnson - 2008 *'' '' – Teen with Pinups (as Molly Quinn), 2007 Her TV Shows *'' '' (2009–2016), Alexis Castle (credited as Molly Quinn Season 1-5; Season 6-8 as Molly C. Quinn) *'' '' (2011), Bloom (voice) Her voice work *'' '' (2011), Eve Brea – video game *'' '' (2011), Narrator – audiobook version Personal Quotes On her on and off-screen relationship with Susan Sullivan, who plays Martha Rodgers— "Susan is such a classy lady. She's so different from her character. In real life, she's very intelligent... She's a free thinker. She has a lot of really good advice, and she has a really good head on her shoulders. She's seen a lot, she's done a lot, she knows a lot. Her character Martha, to me at least... thinks that she knows everything, but doesn't really know much. Martha was probably brought up in a ritzy home and was a victim of the '60s." Trivia *Was associate producer of the film, Black Forest: Hansel and Gretel & the 420 Witch (2012) in which she also starred in as Gretel. In mid-December 2012, the film was renamed Hansel & Gretel Get Baked and is slated for release On-Demand February 19, 2013. * She is 5' 4" (1.63 m) * Her sign is Libra. Gallery tumblr_m1tmbvwRhe1rsgl5xo2_r1_400.jpg tumblr_m1tmbvwRhe1rsgl5xo3_250.jpg tumblr_m2io02zYYW1qd908uo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3oubdmXng1rurxxdo1_400.jpg tumblr_m4ec7pMuyS1qegvmfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m34emdFB3u1qavoyqo1_500.jpg Molly-c.-quinn.jpg|Molly Quinn at Comic Con 61826_471679265218_6050285_n.jpg 389098_256837334418483_670304122_n.jpg tumblr_m5vric60fv1qalefuo3_500.jpg tumblr_m8rrjvW2SP1rauqepo2_500.png tumblr_m8wrs6jrzi1qi970vo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9g14dJaf61qfaj07o1_500.jpg tumblr_m9vsgwmlLR1qlrctdo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9vtn2kFR01qlrctdo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9vv2iqCSe1qzk52fo1_500.jpg External links * * * *Molly C. Quinn CastleTV Fan Page * *Molly C. Quinn Another Fan Page *Molly C. Quinn TV Guide Page References Quinn, Molly Quinn, Molly Quinn, Molly Quinn, Molly